


words unsaid

by furrybarista



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, and he can't say no, just a lot of really cute interaction, she asks permission!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrybarista/pseuds/furrybarista
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir grow closer as they wrap up one of their early dates. She asks for something he didn't really expect.





	words unsaid

It was just after midnight and Chat Noir was warm under the blankets, his hair tousled and Marinette under his arm, resting comfortably against his side. They were watching a movie at the time and it was just nearing the ending, post-climax, with every part of the story wrapping up in subtle ways. He had tried to keep his eyes on the film during the night and swore he had been paying attention, but his eyes were drawn to the girl in his arms every few moments. She was in this cute set of satin pyjamas embroidered with little cherry blossoms, white and pink for the most part with accents in black. So very Marinette of her, he thought idly as the credits rolled up on the screen. It was so nice of them to spend this amount of time together. For the past few months, akumatizations had been on the down low. It felt like a break. Which, although he hated to admit it, was a comfort for Chat. He looked down at Marinette again. She looked like she was dozing off, snuggled under her duvet, blue-bell eyes half shut as she watched the words chase the top of the screen. Even though she was visibly tired, her lips were turned up at the edges. He appreciated that. For a moment he stared too long, and then abruptly changed his gaze to the screen. He hadn't been staring at her lips, right? That would be awkward. 

He felt her breathe in a little bit, taking lots of time to draw in a long inward sigh and snuggle up closer to him. He let that happen. The ease of their movements was smooth and coordinated, a little sign of months spent together that ended up in them becoming closer. Chat could smell a little bit of shampoo left in her hair and he took it all in as much as he could. He found it hard to hold back a smile from that alone. 

"Thank you for staying with me Chat," she said to him in a hushed tone, stretching her arms above her. Between yawning she added, "I think you should probably go, though."

Her lips pulled into a grin. "Not that I don't want you to."   
Chat placed a little clawed finger on her nose. "Ah, I know, Mari... I respect that." 

He was about to stand up when Marinette had wrapped her arms up around his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her nose into the side of his. He felt blood rush into his face and give him an obvious rosy glow, and, trying to still his heart, put his hand up to her face. He brushed a little strand of hair away from her ear, from where he could see. In the dim lighting of her room, he could see the hint of a smile on her face. 

"I want one thing before you leave," she whispered. His face felt like it was tingling.   
"Chat ... can I kiss you?" 

Chat bit his bottom lip, almost offended at her taking the lead this time. That was his job to do, wasn't it? What was with the leap of courage?  
"You know my answer," he laughed. 

Marinette didn't waste any time and pulled him closer, at first just teasing his top lip with her mouth. He felt electric but let her continue, trying desperately to let her do what she wanted to without jumping in. Then they were a little bit messier, his hands finding the collar of her satin top, toying with it softly between his fingers. Her hands pulled at the hair at the base of his neck. Then they pulled apart for a moment, rhythmically, almost, for a breath. She pulled him towards her again by the neck, surprisingly strong for a girl of her stature. He had to hold back a laugh just for being surprised. 

"I'll see you later, kitty," she whispered, placing one more sweet kiss on his cheek. He embraced her briefly and stood, still having trouble finding air after that exchange. 

"Later, Mari," he said, backing towards the window. He didn't really wait to leave, sliding out the window and easily swinging up to the balcony in one small jump. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He regretted a little that he didn't tell her. What, he asked himself, did you get yourself into... 

He thought about the sight of her face when they pulled away from that kiss, hot with a rosy blush and a smile on her face that said more than words would. And he found himself covering his mouth with a hand, feeling dizzy with the thoughts of her. 

"I'm so lucky," he said aloud, quietly, carefully, so as she wouldn't hear from her room. "To be in love with a girl like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something nice and quick because I was in a Marichat sort of mood... I hope you enjoyed! I like to picture them having little dates at Marinette's house in their spare time.


End file.
